Rose and Leaf
by Moonstar777
Summary: This takes place after The Sight. Rose and her kits come to live in ThunderClan. Leafpool falls in love and must make a choice. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1 alligences

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: ** Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Berrypaw

**Medicine Cat:** Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Jaypaw

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Hazelpaw

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentice:** Honeypaw

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

**Apprentice:** Cinderpaw

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: ** Hollypaw

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Poppypaw

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: ** Lionpaw

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Mousepaw

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) – brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes – formerly of The Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes – formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greystripe – grey tom

Millie – silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Berrypaw – cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw – small grey and white she-cat

Mousepaw – grey and white tom

Cinderpaw – grey tabby she-cat

Honeypaw – light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw – tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionpaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw – black she-cat with green eyes

Jaypaw – mottled light grey tom with clear sky-blue eyes

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Ferncloud – pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes – mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

**Apprentice**: Ivypaw

Smokefoot – black tom

**Apprentice:** Owlpaw

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

**Queens:**

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot – grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice:** Kestrelpaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear – tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Harepaw

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

**Apprentice:** Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Breezepaw

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

**Elders:**

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Dapplepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice:** Willowpaw

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker – black tom

**Apprentice: **Pouncepaw

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Pebblepaw

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark grey tabby tom

**Queens:**

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat

**Elders:**

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – grey tom


	2. Chapter 1

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The familiar call came from Firestar. He had taken Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw on the dawn patrol that morning, and since they had done well, Firestar was filling his promise to make them warriors that day at sunhigh. When he was sure that every cat was gathered, Firestar began the ceremony.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Berrypaw, Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Meowed Berrypaw.

"I do." Meowed Mousepaw.

"I do." Echoed Hazelpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Berrypaw from this moment you will be known as Berrywhisker. StarClan honors your loyalty and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Berrywhisker's bowed head. Berrywhisker jumped down and joined the warriors. Firestar turned toward Mousepaw.

"Mousepaw from this moment you will be known as Mousetail. StarClan honors your loyalty and honesty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Mousetail's bowed head. Mousetail jumped down and joined the warriors. Firestar turned toward Hazelpaw.

"Hazelpaw from this moment you will be known as Hazelfur. StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Hazelfur's bowed head. Hazelfur jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Berrywhisker! Mousetail! Hazelfur! Berrywhisker! Mousetail! Hazelfur!" called the cats of ThunderClan.

"Tonight, Berrywhisker, Mousetail, and Hazelfur must sit vigil and guard the camp alone until dawn.


	3. Chapter 2 alligences

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Jaypaw

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentice:** Honeypaw

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

**Apprentice:** Cinderpaw

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Hollypaw

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Poppypaw

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Lionpaw

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) – brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes – formerly of The Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes – formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greystripe – grey tom

Millie – silver tabby she-cat

Berrywhisker - cream-colored tom

Hazelfur - small grey and white she-cat

Mousetail - grey and white tom

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Cinderpaw – grey tabby she-cat

Honeypaw – light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw – tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionpaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw – black she-cat with green eyes

Jaypaw – mottled light grey tom with clear sky-blue eyes

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Ferncloud – pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes – mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

**Apprentice**: Ivypaw

Smokefoot – black tom

**Apprentice:** Owlpaw

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

**Queens:**

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot – grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice:** Kestrelpaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear – tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Harepaw

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

**Apprentice:** Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Breezepaw

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

**Elders:**

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Dapplepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice:** Willowpaw

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker – black tom

**Apprentice: **Pouncepaw

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Pebblepaw

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark grey tabby tom

**Queens:**

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat

**Elders:**

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – grey tom


	4. Chapter 2

A moon had passed since Berrywhisker, Mousetail, and Hazelfur became warriors. They were on patrol along the ShadowClan border with Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw. Brambleclaw had decided to send larger patrols since ShadowClan had been marking every tree, bush, and blade of grass along the border. ThunderClan would match every marker along the border, along with the large, battle-ready patrols. As they patrolled, they suddenly noticed that the ShadowClan markers were not where they should be. They were many foxlengths into ThunderClan territory.

"Poppypaw, run back to camp. Tell Brambleclaw that ShadowClan have changed the border and ask him to send reinforcements. Go now. Quickly!" hissed Berrywhisker quietly. Poppypaw immediately turned around and ran toward camp. The five remaining cats then saw the ShadowClan patrol.

"This is ShadowClan territory now. Get off." hissed Russetfur.

"No. This is ThunderClan territory. You get off." hissed Berrywhisker.

"The kittypet claims that this is ThunderClan territory. Almost funny. Go back to your Twoleg nest kittypet. This is _Clan_ territory. You don't belong here." snarled Russetfur.

"I'm not a kittypet. I was born in the wild, even if my mother wasn't. This is ThunderClan territory. Remember the last time you tried to take it?" Berrywhisker retorted.

"We don't plan to repeat that. We have plenty of warriors today. ShadowClan needs more territory. We don't want to drive RiverClan out of their camp, so we need your territory. We will take it!" growled Russetfur.

"I'd like to see you try!" cried Berrywhisker. Russetfur didn't need another invitation.

"Attack!" cried Russetfur. The ShadowClan cats were only too happy to follow their deputy's order.

"Attack!" cried Berrywhisker. Berrywhisker, Mousetail, Hazelfur, Cinderpaw, and Honeypaw leapt into battle. Claws and teeth flashed. For a short time, the ShadowClan patrol was winning. Then Poppypaw returned, followed by Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, and Brambleclaw. Poppypaw ran to help Cinderpaw, while the warriors dove into battle against the enemy patrol. The ShadowClan cats quickly fled, and Brambleclaw chased off the last cat, giving him an extra nip on his back legs. Suddenly, Thornclaw saw Hazelfur lying on the ground.

"Hazelfur! Hazelfur!" Thornclaw cried, running over to her.

"We need to get her back to camp. Thornclaw, help me carry her." meowed Berrywhisker. Without waiting for a response, he padded over to Hazelfur and grabbed her by her scruff. Thornclaw hesitated, then helped carry Hazelfur back to camp.


	5. Chapter 3

"How's Hazelfur?" The voice behind her made Leafpool jump, until she realized it was only her father, Firestar.

"She'll live. It looked worse than it really was. Thornclaw will be happy." replied Leafpool.

"Thornclaw? Umm…" meowed Firestar.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice!" purred Leafpool, "He's been padding after her for a moon! He was a bit obvious when he saw Hazelfur injured today. It's hard not to tell he likes her!"

"I honestly didn't know. Was he that obvious?" asked Firestar.

"Who?" asked Cloudtail.

"No one you need to worry about, Cloudtail. What do you need?" replied Leafpool, "And yes Firestar."

"Actually, I was looking for Firestar. I think Cinderpaw is ready to be a warrior. Honeypaw and Poppypaw too. Icekit and Foxkit are six moons now. They should be apprentices." answered Cloudtail.

"You're right. They should. The warrior ceremony will be held at sunset tonight. The apprentice ceremony will be held tomorrow. I'll go talk to Sandstorm, Thornclaw, and Berrywhisker to be sure." meowed Firestar.

"Berrywhisker?"

"He was at the battle the whole time."

"Good point."

"Don't tell the apprentices anything yet."

"I won't"

"Good." meowed Firestar, leaving the medicine den to go see Thornclaw.


	6. Chapter 4

Thank you to the people who reviewed. For those who didn't notice, this story is not supposed to be consistent with the excerpt from Dark River. It also takes place as if 12 moons passed between Sunset and The Sight instead of six.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own warriors or any of the characters in those books. I **_do_** own the names Berrywhisker, Hazelfur and Mousetail. No, they are not the real warrior names that Erin Hunter will use (unless she copies me). If I owned warriors, Dark River and the new manga book would be out.

* * *

"Thornclaw!" called Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar?" asked Thornclaw.

"Thornclaw, I wanted to talk to you about Poppypaw. Cloudtail came to see me earlier. He said he thought Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw were ready to become warriors. Do you agree?" answered Firestar.

"Poppypaw is. I don't know about Cinderpaw and Honeypaw. Should I tell her?" replied Thornclaw.

"Not yet. I need to ask Sandstorm if she thinks Honeypaw is ready. And ask Berrywhisker how they did in the battle against ShadowClan. He was there the whole time." meowed Firestar, "If Sandstorm and Berrywhisker agree, the ceremony will be at sunset." He padded off to go find Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm!" called Firestar.

"Yes?" replied Sandstorm.

"Do you think Honeypaw is ready to be a warrior?" asked Firestar.

"Yes." answered Sandstorm without even a hint of hesitation.

"Good. I just need to see how they did in the battle with ShadowClan. Berrywhisker was there the whole time. I'll ask him." meowed Firestar.

"Ok." replied Sandstorm.

"Berrywhisker!" called Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar?" answered Berrywhisker.

"I was wondering, how did Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw do in the battle against ShadowClan?" asked Firestar.

"Very well. They fought like warriors." replied Berrywhisker.

"Good. Thanks." meowed Firestar.

* * *

Yes, I know it's a bit repetitive, and that it's all dialogue. I have good warrior names for Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw. The warrior names are MINE! No stealing!


	7. Chapter 5

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." meowed Cinderpaw.

"I do." answered Honeypaw.

"I do." echoed Poppypaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Cinderpaw from this moment you will be known as Cinderpelt. StarClan honors your stamina and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Cinderpelt's bowed head. Cinderpelt jumped down and joined the warriors. Firestar turned toward Honeypaw.

"Honeypaw from this moment you will be known as Honeyfur. StarClan honors your courage and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Honeyfur's bowed head. Honeyfur jumped down and joined the warriors. Firestar turned toward Poppypaw.

"Poppypaw from this moment you will be known as Poppyclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Poppyclaw's bowed head. Poppyclaw jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Cinderpelt! Honeyfur! Poppyclaw! Cinderpelt! Honeyfur! Poppyclaw!" chanted the ThunderClan cats.

"Tonight Cinderpelt, Honeyfur, and Poppyclaw must keep vigil and guard the camp alone until dawn." meowed Firestar.

* * *

Ok, so Poppyclaw isn't perfect, and I don't own the name Cinderpelt. I do still own Honeyfur and Poppyclaw! No touchie! How will the Clan react to the name Cinderpelt? And I'm going to add a twist to the plot he he he! 


	8. Chapter 6

Sunhigh the next day found Cinderpelt, Honeyfur, and Poppyclaw waking up in the warrior's den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The familiar summons came from Firestar. The Clan gathered quickly.

"Icekit, come forward. Spiderleg, you were an excellent mentor to Mousetail. You will be mentor to Icepaw. Pass on all you know to her." meowed Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar." replied Spiderleg, touching noses with Icepaw.

"Foxkit, come forward. Brambleclaw, you were an excellent mentor to Berrywhisker. You will be mentor to Foxpaw. Pass on all you know to him." meowed Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar." answered Brambleclaw, touching noses with Foxpaw.

"Icepaw! Foxpaw! Icepaw! Foxpaw! Icepaw! Foxpaw!" chanted the ThunderClan cats.

Brambleclaw and Spiderleg decided to take Icepaw and Foxpaw on a tour of the borders together. They set out together quickly toward the WindClan border.

"Smell anything?" asked Brambleclaw when they were on the border.

"A strange cat scent. Is it WindClan?" answered Foxpaw.

"Yes. Very good, Foxpaw." Brambleclaw praised.

"You see that stream? It flows from the Moonpool!" exclaimed Spiderleg.

"Wow! The Moonpool! Can we go there next? Please?" asked Icepaw.

"Not today. You'll go one day, but not now. Today we're showing you ThunderClan territory. Come on, let's go to the Ancient Oak." replied Brambleclaw. Suddenly, Spiderleg's fur bristled.

"I smell a cats that aren't any Clan." hissed Spiderleg. Brambleclaw sniffed the air, and he could smell them too.

"Kits!"


	9. Chapter 7

"Icepaw! Foxpaw! Do you remember how to get back to camp from here?" asked Brambleclaw. The two new apprentices nodded.

"Good. Get back there as fast as you can. Tell Firestar that Spiderleg and I scented strange kits on our territory. Go!" exclaimed Brambleclaw. Icepaw and Foxpaw raced back toward camp. Brambleclaw and Spiderleg began creeping toward the kit scent. Soon they could see the nest with five kits in it. They did not see a mother. Suddenly, they heard a hiss, and a she-cat jumped onto Brambleclaw from the tree that Brambleclaw and Spiderleg had been sitting under. The she-cat was a cream-color. She fought well, better than most loners. She was evenly matched against Brambleclaw since she had the element of surprise on her side. Seeing this, Spiderleg leapt to Brambleclaw's aid, and together they managed to pin her down.

"Who are you, and why are you on ThunderClan territory?" demanded Brambleclaw.

"Th-Th-ThunderClan territory?" stuttered the she-cat.

"Yes. ThunderClan territory. I'm the deputy of ThunderClan, and I want you to tell me who you are and why you are here." hissed Brambleclaw impatiently.

"Ok. Just please don't hurt me. My name is Rose. I live on my own usually, but I've always come to the forest when I have kits. I usually live over the hills that way." she meowed, gesturing as best she could under Brambleclaw's weight toward the hills beyond the Moonpool.

"These are all your kits?" asked Brambleclaw, sounding surprised.

"Yes. Sun, Moon, Star, Eagle, and Talon." replied Rose. Seeing their surprised faces she added, "I always have large litters." Suddenly, Firestar arrived with Leafpool, Jaypaw, Icepaw, Foxpaw, and Squirrelflight.

"What happened, Brambleclaw? Who is that she-cat?" asked Firestar.

"I just found out. This is Rose. She's a rogue. Those are all her kits. She says their names are Sun, Moon, Star, Eagle, and Talon. She jumped on me, I'm guessing in an attempt to defend her nest." replied Brambleclaw.

"She fought well?" Firestar asked.

"Yes." answered Brambleclaw.

"We can always use more warriors…. Rose, do you have a place to go?" Firestar meowed.

"Only back to the mountains, but my kits would never survive there. It's hard to find prey for one cat, never mind six. Nowhere with my kits." replied Rose.

"Would you like to join ThunderClan?" asked Firestar.

"Join ThunderClan? Me and my kits? Well…" Rose paused.

"This is a one-time offer. Yes or no. Join ThunderClan, learn the warrior code, and live by it or leave our territory." added Firestar.

"You do seem like nice cats. And I do need a home for my kits. Yes, I'll join." replied Rose.


	10. Chapter 8

For all who did not yet know, THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CONSISTENT WITH THE EXCERPT FROM DARK RIVER!!! I am not sure how many times I have said this. Please do not request me making kits or apprentices warrior names something you think would be nice. I plan the warrior names before putting them in my story. I have good warrior names for the kits already.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar had decided to call a meeting as soon as they got back to camp with Rose and her kits. Most of the Clan had already been drawn out of their dens by the strange cat scents, and the rest came quickly.

"Brambleclaw and Spiderleg found a rogue she-cat and her kits in the forest today. I have spoken to this she-cat and she would like to join ThunderClan. You will be known as Rosepaw until you earn your warrior name. The kits will be Sunkit, Moonkit, Starkit, Eaglekit, and Talonkit until they become apprentices. Rosepaw, you will stay in the nursery until your kits become apprentices. We will wait until then to determine your mentor." called Firestar.

The ThunderClan cats were silent for a moment, then started calling Rosepaw by her new name.

"Hi, Rosepaw!"

"Nice to meet you, Rosepaw!"

"Would you like something for your scratches, Rosepaw?" asked Leafpool.

"Yeah, that would be great. Brambleclaw might want something too." answered Rosepaw.

"You first. Then we'll settle you and your kits into the nursery." replied Leafpool.

"Ok." meowed Rosepaw. Leafpool led Rosepaw into her den. Then, she put marigold and cobwebs on Rosepaw's wounds.

"You're lucky your scratches aren't worse. Brambleclaw and Spiderleg are both excellent warriors. Either of them could do a lot of damage to even an excellent experienced warrior." Leafpool commented as she treated their scratches.

"I had to be good to survive in those mountains." Rosepaw reminded her.

"You're done here. I'll show you the nursery." meowed Leafpool, attempting to avoid admitting that Rosepaw was right.

"Ok. Come on, kits." she said to her kits, who had followed her.


	11. Chapter 9 alligences

-1**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Foxpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Jaypaw

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Hollypaw

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Lionpaw

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Icepaw

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) – brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes – formerly of The Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes – formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greystripe – grey tom

Millie – silver tabby she-cat

Berrywhisker - cream-colored tom

Hazelfur - small grey and white she-cat

Mousetail - grey and white tom

Cinderpelt - grey tabby she-cat

Honeyfur - light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Lionpaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw – black she-cat with green eyes

Jaypaw – mottled light grey tom with clear sky-blue eyes

Icepaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw - auburn tom

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Rosepaw - cream-colored she-cat - formerly a rogue - mother of Sunkit, Moonkit, Starkit, Eaglekit, and Talonkit

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

**Apprentice:** Orangepaw

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Blackpaw

Owlwing - brown tabby tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Ivytail - brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot – grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice:** Kestrelpaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear – tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

**Apprentice:** Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Breezepaw

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harepelt - white tom

**Elders:**

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Dapplepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice:** Willowtail - dark grey she-cat

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker – black tom

**Apprentice: **Pouncepaw

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark grey tabby tom

Minnowfur - grey-and-white she-cat

Pebblepelt - grey tom

**Queens:**

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat

**Elders:**

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – grey tom


	12. Chapter 9

Leafpool was sitting by the Ancient Oak. She was waiting for Ashfur. Two moons had passed since Rosepaw and her kits had come to ThunderClan. Leafpool had been seeing Ashfur at night for one and a half of those moons. Now she needed to tell him something both wonderful and terrible. Leafpool was pregnant, and Ashfur was the father. As a medicine cat, she was forbidden to have kits. What would Ashfur think? What would Firestar, her father and leader of ThunderClan think? What did StarClan think?

Soon, Ashfur appeared. Seeing the look in Leafpool's eyes he had to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Ashfur," Leafpool meowed in a tone both happy and sad, "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? That's wonderful!" exclaimed Ashfur.

"Wonderful?! I'm a _medicine cat_! I'm not allowed to have kits! What am I going to say to Firestar? What if he makes me leave the Clan? I broke the warrior code! This is the second time! I left the Clan before, what if he forces me to do that now?" cried Leafpool.

"Leafpool come on. We'll go speak with StarClan and ask them what to do. Remember the stories about Yellowfang? She took Raggedstar as a mate. StarClan forgave her." Ashfur meowed soothingly.

"I guess you're right. We should go to the Moonpool. StarClan will know what to do. I hope they'll forgive me." replied Leafpool. Ashfur and Leafpool followed the river to the Moonpool.

"Do you want me to speak with them with you?" asked Ashfur.

"No. I must speak with them alone. I am the medicine cat." answered Leafpool.

* * *

How many people did I trick into thinking Rosepaw and her kits were the twist in the story? The question: is this the one I was talking about, or is there another one? Keep reading to find out. 


	13. Chapter 10

When Leafpool lay down to sleep at the Moonpool, StarClan did not come. She opened her eyes at Fourtrees, but no StarClan cat was in sight.

"Spottedleaf?! Yellowfang?! Cinderpelt!?! StarClan, I must speak with you! Where are you?" cried Leafpool in desperation. Then she saw Bluestar padding toward her along with Silverstream, Stonefur, Feathertail, Yellowfang, Raggedstar, Oakheart, and a kit.

"Do not fear, young one. Silverstream, Yellowfang, Raggedstar, Oakheart, and myself all took mates that we should not have. Greystripe also did, but he is not in StarClan. The Clans forgave us. The cats Mistyfoot, Stormfur, and Greystripe are living proof of this. Stonefur, Feathertail, and Mosskit are proof that forbidden kits still come to StarClan. Ashfur is a fine cat, and a good choice for a mate, but he is for another cat. You may remain friends, but if you wish to remain medicine cat you must not have any more kits. This litter will be your first and last." meowed Bluestar.

"Yes, Bluestar. I am sorry. I should not have taken Ashfur as a mate. I understand that now. It will never happen again." replied Leafpool.

"Good. Ashfur is waiting. Go talk to him now. He must know that he can not be your mate." Bluestar meowed.

Leafpool woke up by the side of the Moonpool to find Ashfur asleep next to her and dawn breaking.

"Ashfur! It's dawn! The dawn patrol will stop to search for us if we don't hurry back!" cried Leafpool. Ashfur jumped up.

"Dawn! What do we tell the Clan?" asked Ashfur.

"We grab some herbs and tell the Clan I went out to collect herbs and you offered to help me. Quickly, before we're found without any!" answered Leafpool. Together they dashed off to grab whatever herbs they could find. A short while later, they walked into camp with their jaws full of herbs. Firestar and Sandstorm saw them come in and immediately hurried over to them.

"Leafpool! Ashfur! Where were you?! We've had search parties out all morning for you two! Why weren't you in camp?" demanded Firestar.

"I went out to gather herbs, and Ashfur went to help me carry them! We can both take care of ourselves!" growled Leafpool. Looking into her eyes, Firestar could see that there was more that she would not say in front of the Clan.

"Put those herbs away, then I want to see both of you in my den." Firestar meowed, turning away and trotting toward his den as he signaled for Sandstorm to follow him. Leafpool turned toward the medicine den to put away the herbs. As if by an unspoken connection, Ashfur followed.

"I'll tell them." she meowed simply, dropping the herbs, "Jaypaw, put these away for me! Firestar wants to see me." she called. Leafpool waited until she heard the answering meow from Jaypaw before padding over to Firestar's den with Ashfur following.

"Yes, Firestar?" asked Leafpool as she stepped in followed closely by Ashfur. Firestar couldn't help but notice that Ashfur followed so closely, nor could he fail to miss that Ashfur sat with his fur pressed against Leafpool's.

"There is something you wouldn't say where the Clan could hear, I could see it in your eyes. Tell me now." commanded Firestar. Leafpool gave Ashfur a look that plainly said 'I must tell them myself'.

"Ashfur and I didn't go out to collect herbs. I had plenty. It was just a cover story. The truth is, Ashfur and I have been meeting in secret for the last moon and a half." Leafpool began. Firestar opened his mouth as if to respond, but a look from Sandstorm was enough to make him close it again without saying anything. Leafpool continued as though she had not noticed, even though Firestar and Sandstorm could both see that Ashfur had noticed.

"Tonight was different." Leafpool continued, "We met by the Ancient Oak, like always. Tonight, I told Ashfur that… that… that I'm pregnant!" A look of fury in Firestar's eyes told her that he took it badly.

"What do you mean you're pregnant!? You're a medicine cat! You broke the warrior code! Again! How could you?!" thundered Firestar, sounding both hurt and upset and leaping to his paws.

"Firestar." meowed Sandstorm sharply. Firestar sat back down beside his mate. Leafpool looked miserable, and in a tense moment Ashfur jumped to his feet and hissed, "Let her speak! StarClan told her to tell you and now you won't listen!" Ashfur began to softly lick Leafpool to calm her.

"StarClan told her to tell me? StarClan?" asked Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar." Leafpool meowed, calming down, "We were out all night because I went to speak with StarClan. They said I would be forgiven, and I am not the first medicine cat to have kits. But these must be the last if I want to stay a medicine cat. Bluestar said that Ashfur would make some cat a good mate, but he isn't for me because I'm a medicine cat. Sorry Ashfur, but we can still stay friends if you want."

"I would still like to be friends, Leafpool. I wish we could remain mates." replied Ashfur. Leafpool was about to reply when Firestar cut in.

"If StarClan forgives you, Leafpool then I will too. There will be no punishment this time, but if you try this again you will not be a medicine cat anymore. Next time, you will join the warriors or leave ThunderClan." Firestar meowed.

"Yes, Firestar." she replied, avoiding both Ashfur and Firestar's eyes.

* * *

Long enough? People were complaining that my chapters weren't long enough. Sorry the update time was so long! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	14. Chapter 11

-1Another two moons passed, and it was time for Rosepaw's kits to become apprentices.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" called Firestar. The cats quickly gathered.

"Rosepaw, come forward. You came to ThunderClan with your kits. They are ready to be apprentices, so now you may receive your mentor. Birchfall! Ashfur was an excellent mentor to you. Rosepaw will be your first apprentice. Pass on all you know to her." Firestar meowed.

"Yes, Firestar." replied Birchfall, touching noses with Rosepaw.

"Talonkit, come forward. Cloudtail! You were a good mentor to Cinderpelt. You will be mentor to Talonpaw. Pass on all you know to him." Firestar continued.

"Yes, Firestar." Cloudtail replied, touching noses with Talonpaw.

"Eaglekit, come forward. Berrywhisker, you were Brambleclaw's first apprentice, and he taught you well. You proved yourself an excellent warrior moons ago against ShadowClan. Eaglepaw will be your first apprentice. Pass on all you know to him." Firestar meowed.

"Yes, Firestar." Berrywhisker answered, as he touched noses with Eaglepaw.

"Sunkit, come forward. Whitewing! Brackenfur was an excellent mentor to you. You will be mentor to Sunpaw." Firestar called.

"Yes, Firestar." replied Whitewing, touching noses with Sunpaw.

"Starkit, come forward. Ferncloud! You have been a warrior for a long time. Longtail was a good mentor to you. Starpaw will be your first apprentice. Pass on all you know to her." Firestar meowed.

"Yes, Firestar." answered Ferncloud, touching noses with Starpaw.

"And last, but not least, Moonkit, come forward. I will mentor Moonpaw myself." Firestar finished, jumping down and touching noses with Moonpaw.

"Rosepaw! Talonpaw! Eaglepaw! Sunpaw! Starpaw! Moonpaw! Rosepaw! Talonpaw! Eaglepaw! Sunpaw! Starpaw! Moonpaw! Rosepaw! Talonpaw! Eaglepaw! Sunpaw! Starpaw! Moonpaw!" chanted the ThunderClan cats.

* * *

Yes, I know it's short. The chapter is the ceremony, now don't bug me about it being short! The shorter the chapters, the faster I can write and post them! 


	15. Finishing alligences

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Apprentice:** Moonpaw

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Foxpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Jaypaw

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

**Apprentice:** Talonpaw

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Hollypaw

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur – pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Lionpaw

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Icepaw

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) – brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes – formerly of The Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes – formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Sunpaw

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Rosepaw

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greystripe – grey tom

Millie – silver tabby she-cat

Berrywhisker - cream-colored tom

**Apprentice:** Eaglepaw

Hazelfur - small grey and white she-cat

Mousetail - grey and white tom

Cinderpelt - grey tabby she-cat

Honeyfur - light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Ferncloud - pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Starpaw

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Lionpaw – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw – black she-cat with green eyes

Jaypaw – mottled light grey tom with clear sky-blue eyes

Icepaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw - auburn tom

Rosepaw - cream-colored she-cat - formerly a rogue

Sunpaw - beautiful golden she-cat - the color of the sun

Moonpaw - beautiful silver she-cat - the color of the moon

Starpaw - beautiful jet black she-cat with small silver dots - looks the night sky without a moon

Eaglepaw - brown tabby tom

Talonpaw - light brown tabby tom

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Leafpool - (see medicine cat entry)

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

**Apprentice:** Orangepaw

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Blackpaw

Owlwing - brown tabby tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Ivytail - brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar – brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot – grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice:** Kestrelpaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear – tabby tom

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

**Apprentice:** Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Breezepaw

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harepelt - white tom

**Elders:**

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Dapplepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice:** Willowtail - dark grey she-cat

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker – black tom

**Apprentice: **Pouncepaw

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark grey tabby tom

Minnowfur - grey-and-white she-cat

Pebblepelt - grey tom

**Queens:**

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat

**Elders:**

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – grey tom


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

This is the end of this book. I'm changing the title of this from After the Sight to Rose and Leaf. Watch for the next book in the series Medicine Cat's Kits. This is a short excerpt from Medicine Cat's Kits.

It had been a quarter moon since Rosepaw, Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Starpaw, Eaglepaw, and Talonpaw became apprentices. Leafpool was spending most of her time in the nursery. Things were no different from normal in ThunderClan. Jaypaw had gone out to collect herbs, and most cats were out hunting or training. Since it was Leaf-bare they needed all the prey they could get. Around sunhigh, Leafpool knew. Her kits were coming.

It gets better, but that's what I've written so far.


End file.
